As conventional inkjet heads, JP-A-2002-160362 (refer to FIGS. 1 and 3) discloses a structure including a plurality of nozzles provided on a front side, pressure chambers provided on a back side to communicate with the nozzles, respectively, a cavity unit adapted to distribute ink from an ink supply source to each pressure chamber via a common ink chamber, and a piezoelectric actuator laminated on and bonded to a back surface of the cavity unit.
According to the structure of this inkjet head, when the piezoelectric actuator is selectively supplied with a driving waveform (a driving pulse signal), the actuator is deformed to change the volume of the pressure chambers to apply ejection pressure to ink. Then, ink drops are ejected from the nozzles communicating with the pressure chambers, thereby forming ink dots on a recording medium. The driving waveform to be applied to the piezoelectric actuator is determined in advance according to design specification of the inkjet head.